


Why Mac Should Never Have a Day Off

by jedimasterstar



Series: A New Path [3]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimasterstar/pseuds/jedimasterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Mac Taylor has to go to the doctor’s office due to cold. While there, he meets a woman and aids in an evacuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Not to Get Sick

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**   _CSI: NY_ does not belong to me – it belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS. Stephanie, however, is mine. Please don’t use without permission.

   
Mac Taylor hated going to the doctor’s office. Absolutely did not like it. But since Stella is basically threatening his life if he does not go to one to see about this cold he had, he might as well have stayed at home. He wanted to work, but he knew better than to risk his second’s wrath. So he came to the doctor.  
   
As he finished up his paperwork, he looked around at other people that were scattered around the waiting room. Mothers were trying to keep their children occupied as they waited for the pediatrician that also practiced in the office; adults reading outdated magazines or talking on their phones; but the one that interested him most was the woman sitting across from him. To his surprise, she was reading an encyclopedia! He had _never_ met a person who would read an encyclopedia.   
   
Sensing that she was being watched, she looked up and Mac could not help but realize that she was a beautiful woman. She had long dark brown hair that seemed to compliment her tanned skin. Her pale green eyes sparkled in the light; but it was her smile that captured his eye. That smile seemed to lighten his heart and make him happy. He quickly looked away and got up, taking his paperwork to the reception desk. The older woman behind the desk took it and said, “The nurse will call you back when it’s time.”  
   
He nodded his head in acknowledgement and went back to his seat. Not paying attention to the woman across from him, he held his head at the sudden dizziness and coughed. “Sounds like a bad cold,” said a musical voice.  
   
Realizing that it was the woman, he looked up to see that she was holding out tissue paper. Smiling slightly, he took it and replied, “Am I that obvious?”  
   
She laughed and said, “Just a little. So you the latest victim of this cold going around?”  
   
“Most likely,” he answered as he sneezed. “Mac Taylor,” he added, “I would shake your hand, but I don’t think you want this cold.”  
   
She laughed. “Stephanie Ryan,” she greeted back.  
   
“What are you here for, Miss Ryan?”  
   
“Please, it’s Stephanie. Only my students call me ‘Miss Ryan’. And as to what I am in for, I am just getting my quarterly check-up,” she replied. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before she asked, “So what do you do for a living, Mr. Taylor?”  
   
He chuckled. No one ever called him ‘Mr. Taylor’. “It’s Mac. As for my job, I’m a detective with the NYPD and supervisor of the crime lab,” he replied.  
Stephanie raised an eyebrow. “A detective, huh? You know, now that you mention it, you do look familiar. You’re the detective who single-handily stopped the mob or someone from stealing its cash or drugs back from the department,” she said, frustration evident in her voice. “Damn it, I wish I can remember which.”  
   
“Don’t try,” he mumbled. Mac really did not like be reminded of that. They keep saying that he was a hero when he was not. Or at least he did not feel like one.  
   
Curious, Stephanie asked, “Don’t like the ‘hero’ status, I assume?” When he did not answer, she just smiled at him. “Fine, I won’t mention it again; but…” That was all she got out before alarms began to sound.  
   
Mac and Stephanie looked up at the blaring sound as a nurse ran into the waiting room. “Sorry, ladies and gentlemen,” she said, panic evident in her voice, “but we need you to evacuate the building immediately!”  
   
Flashing his badge, Mac asked, “What happened?”  
   
“We don’t know. Something happened upstairs in one of the chemistry offices. Whatever it was caused someone to pull the fire alarm.”  
   
Thinking for a moment, Mac then ordered, “Get everyone outside and call the police.” The nurse nodded and did as she was told. He then grabbed his coat and turned to Stephanie. “Come on,” he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her with him. 


	2. Finding Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac takes on robbers with a new friend

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**   _CSI: NY_ does not belong to me – it belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS. Stephanie, however, is mine. Please don’t use without permission.

After leaving the office, Mac and Stephanie ran for the elevator but found out that it was not working due to the automatic shutdown. They instead ran for the stairs; but they only went down a couple of floors when they found out what the real problem was. “I told you to make sure that everyone was dead!” yelled an angry voice from above them.   
   
Looking up, the duo saw four men five floors up with a large container. “Please don’t tell me that what I think it could be,” she whispered.  
   
“More than likely,” replied Mac as he felt the sudden urge to cough.   
   
Noticing the look on his face, Stephanie realized what he was trying not to do. She promptly began to rub his back, hoping that that would do the trick. It was not – and the detective coughed so loudly that it startled even her.  
   
The men above them jumped and the tallest one began to look around. Spotting them, he pointed and ordered, “Shoot them!” Two of the men opened fire, the bullets ricocheting off the metal handle bars. One barely missed Stephanie’s head by an inch. “That was close,” she muttered as she looked at the bullet hole in the wall.   
   
Grabbing her hand, Mac led her farther down the flights of stairs. They made it to the third floor before he dragged her through the door. He immediately used a broom from a utility closet to block the door. “What are you doing?” asked Stephanie as she followed him down the hallway.   
   
“Figuring out a way to stop them from taking that canister,” he replied as he opened doors. So far, he had only found offices. But it gave him an idea… “They think that the building should be empty now.”  
   
“Except for us.”  
   
“Except for us,” he agreed, “which means that we need to find a way to stop them.”  
   
“Especially since they saw us and we saw them. They’ll just come after us,” she observed. Fear was evident in her voice, though Mac admired the way she was trying to hide it. “So, what are we going to do?” she asked.  
   
Looking around, he replied, “Start grabbing chairs.” As the young woman began to grab chairs, he began to look for some kind of strong string. “Just put one in each doorway in the offices farthest from the stairwell,” he ordered.  
   
“What are you planning?” she asked.  
   
“A simple push and pull effect,” he answered. There were thirty administrative offices, so they put chairs in eight of them – four on each side. Mac then tied the string to each arm of the chair, leaving enough at each end for he and Stephanie to pull. They then grabbed extra chairs and put them by them. When they heard the door about to be broken down, they each ran into a room opposite each other and waited.   
   
As the door broke open, they heard one man order, “Find them! They have to be here!” As they began to run down the hall, for some reason intent on starting on the opposite end of the hall, one of them said, “Boss? Something is wrong here. There are chairs in the doorways.”  
   
As they looked around, slightly confused, Mac nodded his head and the two ran out of their hiding places, string held firmly in their hands. Hearing running, the leader said, “After them!” But they never got that far. Mac and Stephanie were running so fast that the chairs proved slightly faster than their pursuers. Most of the men fell to the ground, others stumbling to stay on their feet. In response, the duo began to roll the extra chairs at them.  
   
In the end, the only one left on his feet was the leader, the canister still firmly in his hands. He reached for the cap and said, “If I can’t kill everyone, you two will have to do.”  
   
Mac immediately pulled out his gun and ordered, “Don’t even think it!”  
   
“Too late,” the man retorted as he twisted the cap off.   
   
In response, Mac grabbed Stephanie’s hand and yelled, “Run!” They both immediately ran back into the stairwell. Sprinting down to the final few stairs, they ran out the emergency door into the waiting arms of SWAT officers. “Seal the building,” Mac ordered, “they just let loose some kind of toxin into the air.” The men sprang into action, leaving the two alone.  
   
“Do you think they're dead?” she asked.  
   
Leading her toward the paramedics, he replied, “More than likely they are unconscious. They’ll be well enough to stand trial.”   
   
As they walked over to the ambulances, they heard someone yell, “Mac!” The person in question turned to see a curly haired woman running towards them. “Mac! Are you alright?” asked Stella Bonasera.  
   
“I’m fine, Stella,” answered Mac.  
   
She shook her head. “I can’t get you to go anywhere without getting into trouble,” she teased. Stephanie just laughed.  
   
Realizing that she was still there, Mac said, “Stella, this is Stephanie Ryan, my…impromptu partner in this escapade. Stephanie, this is Detective Stella Bonasera, my partner at the Crime Lab.”  
   
The two women shook hands. “Nice to meet you,” said Stella.  
   
“Likewise,” replied Stephanie. Turning to Mac, she said, “We probably need to go get checked out. At least make sure we didn’t inhale anything.”  
   
Mac nodded as Stella asked, “Inhale what?”  
   
“Robbers were trying to steal some kind of toxin from one of the upstairs labs. We managed to get out before the toxin could really do anything,” he explained. With that, he ushered the younger woman into an ambulance. 

__________________________________________________________  
   
 _A couple weeks later_  
   
After the incident, Mac found out that the robbers were part of an Irish gang that was trying to make a name for itself. And that he and Stephanie managed to stop them from stealing botox, which can be used to create botulism. All the men survived and would be standing trial (since botx is easily treatable), though the leader swore vengeance on Mac and Stephanie.  _Better not tell her that_ , he thought. He did not want to worry her.  
   
But that aside, he was in a happy mood. After exchanging numbers with the green-eyed woman, he managed to get up the nerve to call her and ask her on a date. He was proud when she agreed. Friday was date night and he had no idea what to do. “You look deep in thought,” came a feminine voice.  
   
Looking up, he saw that Stella had slipped in unheard. “Just thinking,” he replied with a smile.  
   
“Does it involve brown hair and green eyes?”  
   
He sighed. “I asked Stephanie to go on a date Friday night; but I have no idea what to take her to,” he explained.  
   
All Stella did was smile and say, “You’ll think of something and I’m sure she’ll love it.” With that, she turned and left, leaving Mac to this thoughts.  _Maybe there is something_ , he thought as he turned back to his paperwork.   
 


End file.
